The Astral Warrior
Prologue Everyone thinks the great stuff happens on Earth, but they are dead-wrong. Most stuff happens in outer space, like the creation of the universe. And closely, its destruction. But I forgot my manners. I am Larry Quasar, or how everyone calls me, Olympus. And I now tell you my story. But first, lets see how it all started... Chapter 1: Die by the fire I was walking through the market, because I needed to purchase materials for the Astralian soldier army. I saw people talking to each other. Information: Life in our homeworld is actually not that different from Earth. But I didn`t know that, at least not that day. I went to the Merchant and he asked me: "Mr Quasar! Nice to meet you." "Hey, Shard. I need some new materials." "What is it this time? Rocks from Mercury, Sulfur from Venus, or Ice from Uranus?" I answered: "This time, it`s something different. Volcanic rock from Mars." "Volcanic rock from Mars... wait a second, I check out the... what is that?" I looked up to the sky, or better said into outer space. A yellow light was shining high above us and I felt suddenly anxious. Star deaths are common in the area, but it suddenly grew hotter and hotter. I howled: "Watch out!" and pushed Shard aside as a laser of fire hit the position he stood on. His shop went up in flames. "Nooo! My shop!" he screamed. I felt sorry for him. This shop was his life, everything he wanted. And now it was destroyed. But suddenly, more fire lasers shot down at the city. Everyone fled in panic and tried to get to safety, Shard leading them. Luckily, no one was hit, but the city was entirely destroyed. One laser, the strongest one, hit the hall of the 8 great Astralians. I rushed to the hall to find them. 5 of them were alive, but I found 2 of them not moving. One was an old man with brown wings and an orange coat. Mr. Crater, the legacy of Mercury. The other one wore a light-blue coat with white-bluish wings. Mr. Frigid, legacy of Uranus. Two Astralians in my age were kneeling next to them. One was my childhood friend Melvin. She seemed to have cried. The other one was a later friend, Heavens. Both were downed to see the two dead men who seemed to be killed by the laser attack. Later, the attack had stopped. Me, Melvin and Heavens stared into the destruction as suddenly, Jupiter and Saturn, our leaders, showed up. Both were in the legendary Astral Trigger, their skin being dark blue, Jupiter and Saturn wore their uniforms, Jupiter wearing a white-to-yellow-robe, Saturn wearing a grey suit with red engravings . Saturn said: "Larry Quasar, Heavens Pulsar and Melvin Lupus." I turned around: "What is it, Saturn?" "I want you to join a discussion. You seem to have seen the destruction first. Maybe you can help us finding out anything about it." I nodded and the two left. Heavens asked me: "Why would they talk to us?" "I don`t know, Heavens. But maybe it is something important. See you!" And we walked into the Great Hall, not knowing about my adventure.... Chapter 2: The planet`s legacy We sat down at the great hall of the Astralians. Eight chairs in different designs stood around a table which looked like the sun. Jupiter sat down at the head of the table, Saturn sat down on another chair and then, 3 more Great Astralians, Mars, Venus, and Pluto joined. Jupiter asked: "You know about the planet`s legacy`s, don`t you?" Quite spontaneous. Heavens looked at me, then Melvin and said: "We do. Every planet chooses an Astralian to carry its powers. And its story." Saturn nodded: "Indeed. But, did you know you ended up being selected?" I replied: "Well, yea.... wait, what?" Jupiter said: "It is true. You three are selected by the planets and automatically became members of the Great Astralians. Step forward." I stepped forward and Jupiter roared in his best royal tone: "Larry Quasar, you were selected by the planet Neptune and gain Hydrokinetic powers. Will you accept your legacy?" I tried not to be surprised and said: "I will." And suddenly, my clothing changed. I now wore a blue coat with grey engravings, a black overall and bronze boots. "Next, Heavens Pulsar, legacy of the planet Uranos. You gain Cryokinetic powers. Do you accept?" "I do." she said. And then she wore a white-green-bluish dress, like a mage. Last but not least, Melvin. "Melvin, legacy of Mercury. Will you accept the responsibilities of a great Astralian and gain Geokinetic powers?" Mercury: "Well, I do." He looked similar to me, but his coat was brown with orange engravings. After this, Jupiter ordered us to leave and wait for tomorrow... Chapter 3: Artifacts I met Heavens and Melvin, both still wearing the clothes of the Great Astralians. It was a great honor to become a Great Astralian, but I didn´t feel honored at all. I mean, did we only gain that title only because Mr. Crater and Mr. Frigid died? I felt somewhat disappointed. "Hey, Larry, it`s OK. I might not know why we became Great Astralians just now, but I believe there is a reason behind everything." "I hope you are right, Heavens." "Of course she is." Melvin smiled. "The three of us becoming Great Astralians! No intelligent being would choose one of us and leave the other two behind. The three of US are great when together!" This is what I liked about Melvin. He was such a good friend and really funny. He always succeeded in cheering me up, and I said: "Exactly, Melvin. US is my favourite troop!" Heavens slightly giggled and we arrived at the Great Astralian Hall. "There you are!" Jupiter said. All Astralians were armed, Saturn wielding two electric double knives, Jupiter had a sword, flat and good for blocking, in orange and yellow. "Now, Larry, Heavens, and Melvin, you will now receive your artifacts at your planets. "Melvin, you travel with Verona and Marcus. Heavens joins Peter and Saturn, Larry will come with me." "Okay." I said and then, we packed our bags. We flew to planet Neptune, inside the ocean. I wondered if we`d drown, but Jupiter told me since I am Neptune`s successor now, I couldn`t drown. Soon, we arrived in a cave where Jupiter handed me a gem: It was round and had blue engravings: "Take it, Larry. It is yours now." I muttered: "This gem?" "It is the Weapon of a Great Astralian. It adapts to the persona of someone, changing its weapon type. Touch it." And so I did, and it transformed into a long katana, grey with blue engravings. To test, I swung it around, funnily, the weapon duplicated itself, getting more and more into it, but Jupiter ordered me to stop. Later, we returned. I wanted to know what Heavens and Melvin got... We showed off our new weapons at the Astralian Hall. Heavens got two bracers, who could unfold into Ice Claws. Mercury got a set of gauntlets and greaves which can manipulate Earth, being able to cast Earthquakes or any kind of rocks. Chapter 4: The Main Quest We met in the Astralian Hall, everyone was armed. Jupiter and Saturn occupied the head, Jupiter with a light orange sword, Saturn with his electric knives. Next to them were Melvin and a girl named Verona, legacy of Venus. She had a red, flaming scythe which was kinda cool. But I liked the katana I got. Marcus, planet Mars, was sitting next to me, being laid back and looking at Jupiter. He held an axe in his hand, red sand whirling around it. Peter, planet Pluto, had a crystal shield with sharp edges. He did not seem really happy, or he did conceal his thoughts. "So, now that we have assembled..." Jupiter announced. "We are in serious trouble. Our ships got attacked by weird creatures." "Weird creatures?" I replied. "Yes, flaming soldiers." "Flaming soldiers? But why would they attack simple merchants?" Marcus replied. "I don`t know, but it was no normal kind of fire. It was... how should I say... Sunfire." "Sunfire? Does Solarus exist?" Heavens muttered. "Solarus? The embodiment of the sun?" I was speechless. So, Solarus is an Astralian who had become so powerful that he became the Embodiment of the Sun. Nothing was heard of him after this. There are rumors that he has gone nuts.. "He does.. but we don't know where to go." Verona lowered her head. I jumped up and said: "Why don`t we follow the traces of the flaming soldiers? We might get to the core and find Solarus. It can be that he cannot control his power anymore." Heavens agreed with me: "Beautiful plan, Larry. So, Jupiter, where was this exactly?" Jupiter looked around and replied: "In Vulcarus, the city of the Venus part. We should split up." Melvin said: "Well, I will go with Heavens and Larry." Saturn replied: "Good. I think.. Verona, Marcus and Peter can go together." Verona nodded, Marcus grinned, but Peter did not seem content with that. "I will go with Jupiter, of course." Chapter 5: Solarus` Awakening We flew to Vulcarus using our newly acquired ships. Jupiter told us to meet at the Square if we don`t find anything. "Do you believe in this legend? Solarus, I mean?" Melvin asked Heavens and me. I replied: "There must be a little truth in this story. I mean, Jupiter acts like this is really serious. Maybe he declined the Helios Force for a reason. A really terrifying reason..." Even then, it was fun exploring Vulcarus. Everything was so big and the people seemed to be quite happy. We decided to go look for souvenirs on the way. We did not find anything and decided to return to the square... The others weren`t here yet, but something new showed up. A man was sitting in a circle of fire. He wore a black armor with parts of it glowing in flames... he muttered: "Recreation... everything must be altered and recreated. Not even the Helios Force was enough..." I marched towards him, but Heavens said: "Larry, don`t. He seems to be corrupted!" But I looked at him. His hair was blonde-to-red, his eyes consisted of flames. They expressed anger, confusion, even madness. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Altering, nothing is worthy of existence.... AAARRRGH!" He jumped up and I was pushed away by a powerful fire blast. The man was floating midair, stripes of fire attacked everything and the man himself was enveloped in an orb of fire and light. He looked down at me and charged towards Heavens, drawing a long spear, infused with fire energy. Heavens could block his attack, but she seemed to burn up. "NO! Heavens!" I ran towards her, drew the Neptune Katana and attacked the man from behind. He let go of Heavens and charged towards me. I didn`t burn up, but he said: "Rebellion against your god? You should know better than that, Astralian!" I was stunned in horror as I said: "Solarus?" "Hehe, yes, Astralian, you and your two new-born friends have the honor to see your god before everything will restart...." "Restart?" Melvin shouted. Solarus grinned and replied: "yes, restart. Clean the universe of pollution, repair everything!" While blocking, I saw Melvin trying to punch him with his gauntlets, but Solarus reacted quickly. He exploded, knocked us all three back and as I could see again, three images of him were standing in the square, while Melvin and Heavens were standing in two corners. The images charged for me, but I dodge-rolled and ran to the other side where my friends were standing. "A battle seems to be inevitable. You think we can take him?" Heavens spread her arms and suddenly, she held her claws in her hands.. "I don`t think so." Melvin summoned his gauntlets and greaves set. "We should just try to buy time for the others, or just survive this!" I drew my katana. Solarus looked at us and said: "Well, if you are so eager to throw your lives away, SO BE IT!" Chapter 6: Feelings of Guilt Solarus charged at us. I jumped forward to shield my friends and they jumped aside. Melvin punched the ground, creating an earth pillar which hauled Solarus in the air. I jumped up and tried to stab him. "´Not bad. But you don`t know me." Solarus summoned a fire whip, threw it at me and smacked me into Melvin, then he slashed Heavens a couple of times before I got back on my feet. Heavens caught herself midair and rammed Solarus a claw in his face before he could react. "Melvin, launch me up. I gotta get him away from Heavens!" "Got it." He summoned another pillar, I took my sword and flew directly into him. With furious strikes, we parried, struck and stabbed. "I have no time for this! Now die!" And with these words, he stabbed me. He charged forward and his stab hit Heavens as well. He took back the sword and launched us in a building. Solarus prepared for the final strike, until a wind blade hit him. The other Great Astralians showed up and Solarus said: "All of you in a nutshell! Nice to meet you again! Especially you, Jason Orion!" Jupiter was stunned. The others ran to Heavens and me. Heavens was unconscious. Her face was red and she was sweating. Was she more affected by the sunfire than I was? Even I had trouble staying awake. I heard Melvin and the others shouting, until I passed out... An eternity later I woke up, but everything seemed so off... I was in a white room. In a bed next to mine lied Heavens, her face was bright red, but bent in pain. Her body seemed to steam aswell. Melvin and Verona were talking, until they saw me wake up. "You are alive, Larry!" Verona couldn't hold herself from hugging me. "Get off me!" I pushed her aside, in order to leave my bed, but as I set foot, I collapsed again. "You are took weak to stand, as it seems. I am not sure how you two even survived in the first place." Melvin said. "Great Astralian Blood." Verona explained. "When you become a Great Astralian, you grow changes in your strength, speed or endurance. While Heavens has 40% Endurance, 40% Speed and 20% Strength, and Larry got 55% Endurance, 30% Speed and 15% Strength." "Oh really. And what about Solarus. We have a flaming maniac running Amok and Heavens is sick! I can`t just sit there and watch!" I stormed out as good as I could. Outside, Melvin caught up to me and asked: "Larry, you seriously think about killing Solarus? You lost to him last time!" "But I won`t lose again. This time, it is for the safety of the Astralian Race and Heavens` life! If this isn`t enough motivation to keep me going..." Melvin looked at me, but nodded: "Okay, but if you go kill a Sun God, count me in. I am healthier than you right now." Chapter 7: To help a friend "Hey! Get off me!" But who cares? Larry just needs a break. It`s me, Melvin. The Human Golem! "That title sounds ludicrous." Really, Larry? Really? But, let`s carry on. POV: Melvin "What? You intend to kill Solarus!?" I knew Jupiter wouldn`t like that idea. "You just recently became a Great Astralian. We don`t want another death!" Saturn intervened. I knew it sounded crazy, but I couldn`t stop Larry when he is mad. "I need to help Heavens! And, the Astralians will be in danger as long as Solarus lives! You know that, Jupiter! You declined the Helios Force for a reason, because you knew you`d end like Solarus! No matter what happens, I will go to the Sun, kill Solarus and help Heavens!" He drew the Neptune Katana and rose it in the air. I heard mumbling... Marcus: "He has ambitions, I`ll give him that..." Verona: "But does he really need to kill him..." Suddenly, Peter stood up and everyone looked at him. From what I`ve heard, he is actually very depressing and somewhat of an outsider. If he talks, he does stand up for something. "Jupiter, I do not know why the Helios Force turned Solarus like this and why he tries to exterminate his own race, but, from what I have heard, Larry cares for Heavens and would do anything to help her. I wish I was that courageous." Larry turned to him and said: "Thank you very much, Peter. And Jupiter, I may be a neophyte right now, but I will become stronger. Also, I can take the sunfire way better than anyone here, since the Water Attribute protects me." Jupiter nodded: "Then I wish you luck, but if you need our help, inform us, will you?" We both replied: "Yes." and stormed out. Outside.. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked. Larry turned to me and said: "That`s easy. We have to get to the Sun and as Great Astralians, we got our own battleships. So, we fly to the Sun." Chapter 8: First station So, we left our home planet for the first time. We found out that our ships could link into each other and so, we traveled in one blue-brownish ship. "Hey, Larry." "What?" Larry couldn`t get his eyes off of the cockpit. He was staring into space, as if he looked for something. "I was confused... what did Solarus say about meeting Jason Orion again?" "I don`t know. Why don`t you ask him? He told us we can talk to them using the Astral Message Device on our ships." "Oh, okay." As I used the device, Jason`s face showed up. He looked rather stern and asked: "Did you decide to retreat already?" Melvin replied: "No, we didn`t. We are asking ourselves what it was with you meeting Solarus. That`s all." The leader of the Great Astralians scoffed, like alone the memory disturbed him: "Well, he was my predecessor. Later, as he became a sun god and I took his place, he went mad at me, saying no limited mortal usurper should take a royal place. He challenged me to a battle and I accepted. With my powers, I managed to defeat him, but only close. Now, he might be even stronger. So, I sent someone to teach you how to fight." Larry seemed to have heard the conversation, because he asked: "oh really. and who would that..." "That would be me." We heard someone in the back of our ship. And decided to take a look... There was a shadowy figure in the back of the ship It was surrounded with emeralds, and said: "How do you hope to slay a god if you don`t even know how to fight?" The figure wore green and black and really looked like his body consisted of darkness: "Peter. It is you." Larry said. The Dark Guardian smirked: "Heh, didn`t predict you to have that much wits. Anyway, you need to train. Land on that asteroid." And so we did. Peter marched out of the ship first and summoned his weapon, a dark gem shield. "You will fight me first, Larry." I could see that he shivered, but he summoned his sword. I wondered how that will go... Chapter 9: Fighting the Dark Guardian I was happy not to fight right now. I mean, Peter could have killed Larry in less than twenty seconds. How? Well... Peter threw his shield at Larry, who prepared to block. The shield somehow disappeared. Larry sunk his sword. Grave mistake. The shield reappeared and hit Larry, somehow changed direction and hit him again. Peter caught the shield and jumped in the air, while Larry somehow couldn`t move. Peter jumped on Larry and his shield spun like a chainsaw. Larry could react again and coiled to the side,which was smart, because if he didn`t, Peter would have cut off his head. Larry got up to his feet and slashed Peter, but the attack didn`t seem to hurt him very much. Peter fired a dark blast at him, throwing Larry back until it exploded in his face. "Weak, Larry Quasar. With this skill, you can`t save our race." Larry got up and muttered: "I know... Peter, I know that I need more power.... If I don`t gain some myself... I WILL JUST TAKE YOURS!" Larry charged again, but this time, he caught Peter in surprise. Their weapons collided and an energy burst charged the air. Peter slashed with his shield, but Larry just used it as a jumping platform and charged downwards. Peter avoided, but Larry attacked again in a spinning slash. As it collided with Peter`s shield. It looked like multiple sword-like manifestation of energy circled around Larry. I wasn`t mistaken. Larry got back on his feet and the energy swords charged at Peter, who blocked but Larry did a slash attack. Peter took the first one, but the second swept him off his feet. "Impressive, Larry Quasar." Peter got up again. "As I see, you do sport potential. But if you want to face Solarus, you need to grow stronger. In order to do so, I suggest you go to several planets and heighten your talents." I was surprised. The Dark Guardian let us go after just one successful attack? "And where would we need to go?" I asked. Peter replied: "The closest planet from here would be Spiruka, the realm of spirit warriors. Those creatures are unaffected towards physical injury. Only people who have power over attributes can defeat them." Honestly, I was not infatuated with the thought of going to a haunted planet, but I doubt it would stop Larry. He took a deep breath and looked at me, sorrow hanging in his eyes. "Melvin, I will not force you to walk this road with me, but if you do, I would be grateful." I was surprised. No one wanted me to do something with him. I always was the one who was hunted by the tough luck, whether it be girls, games or any other thing involving luck. That Larry wanted ME to join him, meant he saw me as a friend. I shook his hand and said: "I will. US is my favourite troop, remember?" Chapter 10: Speedrushing for Mages POV: Heavens Heavens was lying in her bed. She hated being useless. Larry rushing off to kill a god to save her... not that she was mad at him. But she wished for herself not ending up as a damsel in distress, but getting stabbed. The cut wound recovered, but Heavens could still feel the heat. Like it melted her from inside. Suddenly, Jason Orion, the Embodiment of Jupiter, entered the room. He was unarmed, but Heavens could sense his power. She knew his element was Wind, but there was something more to his strength... "Heavens Pulsar. I see you awoke." "Master Jupiter... I..." "Don`t say a word, Heavens." He took my hand and I felt a surge going through him. A friendly, cold one, a stunning one, and a hostile blazing one. Somehow, a name ringed in my tongue. Tr... Trim... I was close, but as I got it, I said it out loud: "Trimagi." Jason looked stunned, but quickly got his grip back. "You can sense magic? I am impressed." "Huh?" I asked. Jason nodded. "Yes. Only one among hundred could sense and/or learn magic. There are three types of magic. Healing Magic, Area Magic and Offense Magic. I practice Offense Magic, the three traditional magic elements of Fire, Ice and Thunder." I was frightened. I had heard Trimagi was only offered to people who suffered great losses in their lives. "Jason..." "What is it, Heavens?" I gulped, hating to admit I heard him talking to Larry and Melvin. "I heard your predecessor was Solarus and you fought him once... Are you two... related?" I feared Jason might threaten me to stay quiet, but he went to the window and spoke: "It is true, Heavens. Solarus and I are..." *he coughed* "were brothers years ago. He became the Embodiment of Jupiter, but from that point, our family broke. Our parents died in an attack by space pirates and as we found out, Solarus felt guilty for the inability to protect them. He was depressed and didn`t want to speak with anyone, not even with me." My heart refused to beat. Larry had reacted the same way after his parents` death from what Melvin told me. If Larry became like Solarus... it was too horrible to speak out... But I didn`t tell Jupiter, who continued to speak... "He just went nuts. And as he took the Helios Force, he lost his mind completely, only thinking about destruction. I knew his pain, but needed to stop him. So, just like Larry now, I trained, learnt Trimagi and..." I could tell he couldn`t cope with it.. No one liked to kill a close relative. And here, Jason had been forced to kill his brother. "I can`t tell if I could face him again. But that is not why I came here. I sensed your aura, ever since you became a Great Astralian, Heavens. You, like me, can learn magic." "Honestly, Master. I thought about doing something about my sickness. But I didn`t think it would actually be possible." "It is, Heavens. I shall teach you how to use magic." I was amazed. Maybe I could learn to boost my healing process and rush to Larry`s and Melvin`s aid. There is nothing I wanted more right now. "Okay. Let`s go." Chapter 11: Planet of Spirits POV: Larry I was nowhere. I couldn`t see. There was nothing living around me. I only heard a voice: They have proven unable to contain me, a power that is unmatched. You, Larry Quasar, have decided to walk this road. A road of suffering... But, unlike them, you will fall alone... It wasn`t Solarus. I knew that. Solarus voice sounded more like an inferno. This voice sounded cold and creepy, incapable of feelings and extending past the human range of hearing. I tried to shout, but I couldn`t say a word. This voice was strangely familiar, but I don`t remember from where. But I knew I couldn`t give in. When destiny unveils the truth, Astronia will be left in my grasp, to remind the remnants of life who triggered their destruction. None more than you! '' I looked down on me and saw myself fading in darkness, suffering like I was dissolving from inside, and then, I was gone... "Larry? Are you alright?" Melvin`s voice gave me a feeling of relief, reminded me of what world I live. I remembered, as I went asleep, we were close to Spiruka, the Ghost World. It was a long road before I get to Solarus. And we approached the planet. Of course, our first landing could have been our last. We lost control over the ship and almost fell to our deaths. As I looked down, I saw a lake which gleamed in a toxic green, surrounded by a giant forest with purple trees. "To the water." I said. Melvin turned, but, unfortunately, he turned way too far. "We`ll crash into the woods." he shouted. I checked on the lake I saw. If we jumped off, we could land in it. I told Melvin my plan. "Okay, we`re gonna die today...." Melvin didn`t seem too amazed. I could understand that. Dive-bombing a haunted world doesn`t belong to my favourite activities, especially if there is a 50/50 chance of dying. But Melvin and me ran to the exit, I thought, ''I am a complete idiot, and we jumped off. As we fell, I watched the ship as it flew towards the woods. I could see Melvin below me, he seemed to hold back a panic attack (If I had Earth Powers, I wouldn`t want to fly either) I immediately went into diving pose, hoping to be able to breathe in ghost water. The impact luckily didn`t kill us, the cold was surprisingly evil though. I was temporarily stunned by it, but I quickly got up. With horror, I realized Melvin, unlike me, didn`t have respiration skills. He couldn`t breathe underwater. I dove after him, hoping I could save him, Melvin was everything but not inventive. I learnt that as I dove downwards. The water was sickeningly green and muddy, so I didn`t see anything. At least not with my eyes, but I could sense life forms and shapes. Hard to describe. At least, I sensed Melvin`s life force inside a giant rock. The seabed consisted of earth, so that might be possible. At that point, I really was unaware of how I knew. Did the water give me enhanced cognitive abilities? Obviously no, because the giant rock soared skyward (I have no idea what to say if something shoots up underwater), into my stomach and onto the surface. Part of it disappeared and I fell onto the shell. Melvin looked at me, not fazed in the slightest, but something between worried and amused. At least more amused that I was. "Very funny, pal. Punch your friend with a giant rock. I feel great now." "Well, otherwise I would have drowned, and unlike you, I can`t orientate myself underwater. So yeah. That was the first option." I felt like punching him in the face, but I ignored it. "We should row to the other side and check for the ship." "Possibly." As we hit land, I looked around. The leaves on the trees were purple. The floor was green like it was intoxicated. Ghost world, right. Rather Toxic World... Great.. We found our ship. It was close to being unusable. One wing looked like a crampled piece of paper and the front part was covered in wood. On the roof, there was a giant rock. "Okay, I doubt we can get out of here unless someone helps out." I presumed. Melvin looked at the ship and said: "I will check the interior. You coming?". Honestly, I didnt want to see the inside. But Melvin opened the door and as soon as he did so, the rock started to fall. I rushed over to help him, but Melvin caught the rock and howled: "Hey, Larry! Catch!" The rock hurled towards me, and as I prepared, time seemed to slow. My hand wandered to the right coatpocket, I crouched down, looking at the rock, heard the sound of broiling water and jumped at the rock. Afterwards, I was standing next to Melvin, the rock being torn to pieces and me wielding a sword. The Neptune Katana. Despite all our differences, we marched through, green rain flowing down like acid. I was marching forward, my hand wandering to my coatpocket, from where I would summon my sword. Melvin was slightly behind me. While not enjoying the Ghost World, he had a weird smirk on his face. I didn`t know what was up with him, but as I turned to ask him, we heard an explosion. We ran to it, being surprised at our find. Three skeletons, probably Spirukians, were lying on the ground, next to a giant trench which was filled with human remains. None of us had an idea what to do, so I decided to walk up and ask: "Hello?" The skeletons were reforming, their torn bones repairing. One of them, the only one whose jaw was alright, turned to me: "Who are you." I bowed down and said: "I am Larry Quasar from Astronia, the Swordsman under Moonlight. And this-" I turned to Melvin so he would come out "-is Melvin Lupus, the Thermal Artist." "Hello." Melvin rose his hand. "What happened here?" I asked. One of them replied: "Our guardian is on the loose. Even since that flaring comet soared over our world, the guardian runs amok, killing our warriors, disrupting our peace. Why did you come here?" "That comet... We have a deduction on what it is, so we follow it to its core. We heard we might find out more if we traveled here. Would you mind helping us if we help you with your problem?" "Yes. We shall take you to our capital if you succeed." Melvin nodded gravely."So, we go hunting a giant dead monster. This is gonna be fun." Chapter 12: Through Human Remains POV: Melvin Walking through corpses? Why not? It might be fun after all. So, we marched through this trench filled with Spirukian remains and all, but honestly, I started to realize why people who go on an adventure have fun on it. Throwing aside the death rate, it was the best way to exercise. Another plus was, the main hero always gets the girl. Maybe after this, I should go on an expedition myself. Larry himself didn`t speak much. Maybe he was in a bad mood, or he was worried about Heavens. In around seven or eight days, Heavens would be dead, if none of us were able to do something about it. I realized this timespan affected me. I never saw more than a friend in Heavens, believing she did the same. But I felt that I had to help her. Even if she wasn`t attracted to me, that didn`t mean I could ditch her. I decided to check the environment, since Larry kept staring forward. I sometimes saw weird animals, skeletal birds, flying around. But I sensed a weird aura, like something was looking at me, judging over me. The trail of bones was stretching onward through the wilderness and I felt we will never find its origin. But of course, trouble gets us everytime... as Larry knelt on the ground and touched the trench. I didn`t know what he was doing, but he seemed to concentrate. When I disrupted it, he would get very mad at me. Suddenly, water flowed out of his hand into the trench, wavered over it and returned. Larry stood up again and suddenly, summoned his sword. "That thing has passed here around twenty minutes ago. The traces are very fresh. High vital state. Melvin, can you try?" I was surprised: "Why?" Larry looked at the trench in distaste: "Since you have powers over Earth, you can sense land-living creatures better than I can. Maybe you can give me some details." Honestly, that was not the first thing I wanted to do, but I still did it. I saw a picture in my inner eye; A giant serpent-like animal with a giant green skeletal system and ether scales. It was aiming towards a village, or at least my mind told me. But, as it found out about us, it disappeared. Now it was somewhere in the woods, ready to strike. I stood up again, that activity had given me a headache. "Are you okay, Melvin?" Larry asked. "Don`t worry. I am. I just don`t like what I have sensed back there..." I couldn`t continue, because I was about to get my head bit off. The giant serpent I saw in my vision charged at me, ready to eat me. Larry quickly reacted. He jumped to the side and pushed me off course, so the serpent missed. I summoned my gauntlets and greaves, but i kept thinking: "Would if work if I punched it?" I doubt that, but yeah. Larry summoned his sword and prepared an attack. I charged forward, but I flew right through the serpent without doing any damage, but just like a poltergeist, its tail rose up and smacked me into the ground. If I wasn`t a Great Astralian AND an Earth Elemental at the same time, I would have possibly not survived. Larry kept the creature with his sword at bay, but without any use. The creature swung its tail again and Larry flew with rocket-speed into the forest. I got up, my heart pounding, my ribs on the verge of breaking. The serpent turned to me, possibly in the belief it killed Larry and now finishes me off. It charged again and i ducked, my hands drilling into the ground. I prepared to die. Chapter 13: Two Sides, Two Worlds Time slowed down as the creature charged to attack me. It surely was pathetic, now wasn`t it? Larry and I failed helping a friend. It seems good will is one thing, but without strength, it is meaningless. I closed my eyes, embracing death. At least this had to be possible. The creature readied to eat me, and I opened my eyes... Pillars of earth rose up before me and the serpent was hauled into the air, the pillars repeating that progress. The monster was injured, but it did not die. It hissed and fled. I dug my hands out of the earth and looked around. I instantly panicked: What about Larry? I rushed into the trees, tripping over roots, leaves soaring into my face, but that didn`t matter. If my friend hasn`t survived that attack... I found his body lying next to a fallen tree. It seems Larry had flown right through it. Unfortunately, Larry didn`t move. I sat him up, so he leaned against the stump. "Larry? Larry, are you alright?" I asked. I had no clue what to do. Lie him on the back? Hit his back? Even then, the answer was spared as Larry seemed to budge and mutter: "This is.. unbelievable.... how could I be so pathetic..." I knew how he felt. Larry failed to contribute a lot to this fight and he seemed to hate himself for that. Even then, I felt like he had no reason to be mad at himself. I grabbed him and said: "Larry, we need to go. That creature is still out there." That got his attention. He sat up, his face bending in pain, but he looked at me and replied: "Thanks, Melvin. But sorry for putting this all on you. Maybe this was a foolish thing to do." During our childhood together, Larry had his brooding moments. He failed to save his parents from... whatever that was he told us about and now he is failing to save Heavens. "Why are you staring at me?" Larry scorned. I quickly reacted: "nothing, nothing, just a slight daze. Let`s get going!" POV: Heavens "Fireball!" Jason lowered his spear and a heat wave hit my incoming ice blast. I didn`t fully recover from the sword wound, but ever since I decided to train and follow Larry and Melvin, I felt WAY better. Maybe since I wasn`t just some simple damsel now. Whenever I was forced to watch a lovestory, I fell asleep the first ten minutes. The outcome was so obvious. But I didn`t want a real story to be obvious. Which was another motivation for me. "Heavens?" Jason asked. "Are you okay?" I chided myself. I could think about my feelings later. "Yes, sorry for dozing off, Master Orion." He looked at me and said: "I told you to call me Jason. Whatever. Follow me: We were standing at a slide of ice. It led down the mountain and rumor says that most people who tried it have died a terrible death. "Heavens. If you think you are prepared, will you slide down this slope?" Jason asked. I gulped and wondered what was up with him. Sure, send a wounded girl down a deadly slope. Jason Orion has a great sense of chivalry. But I concluded that there was little to no other option. So I summoned a giant chunk of ice and surfed down like on a surfboard. It was scary and it was amazing. The scary part: The slope was a labyrinth mountain-down with a lot of jumps I was scared to end up doing. some glacier parts kept falling onto the slide aswell. I could imagine most of the people who tried dying. But I would make it. I just knew it. I slided down and couldn`t resist looking at the scenery. Another potential death reason, I know, but it was just beautiful. I saw gusts moving by themselves, but they started shooting lightning at me. I jumped and willed my weapons to appear. Soon, both my hands had claws and I raked the wind creatures... I felt as if they where like training partners, set up by Jason. Maybe due to the fact he has wind powers and all, but I decided to not think about it as I was busy fighting more of those.... No time celebrating my victory, because as I got ground again, I slipped and fell towards a mountain. I feared to end up as a frozen body smashed flat on a glacial mountain, but the mountain opened a circle-shape hole and I fell in. As I got up on my feet, I saw a pedestal with three spots, all empty. "That is why I wanted you to slide down." Jason appeared next to me. He had a rather grim expression. "I didn`t tell you the full story. Well, its like this. You know about Trimagi, right?" I nodded silently. "Well, Trimagi can only be fully used when you possess the three Trimagi Orbs. I had them in my possession before my first fight with my brother, but after I defeated him, I sealed him within the Sun. But the Orbs would have been destroyed if I fully concentrated on the seal, so I took the core out of every Orb and entrusted three races from other planets with them. Planets we had lost connection to afterwards. Solarus is looking for these orbs, but doesn`t know where they are. I do, however." "So, you mean to tell me these Trimagi Orbs are the key to defeating Solarus?" He grinned, as if I were a cat who had learnt its first command. "They are, and by sending Larry and Melvin away, I had Peter reveal the location of the first Trimagi Orb?" "And where are they?" I asked. Jason replied: "The first Orb, the Orb of Ice, is on Spiruka, The Ghost World, where Larry and Melvin are currently. This Orb is secure to us since the two of them should be learning enough to get to it. The second Orb, the Orb of Fire, is on the planet Aurubion, The Golden Land." The third orb, the Orb of Thunder, is on a world named Agriphoon, the Windy Gardens. "Spiruka, Aurubion, Agriphoon..." I muttered. None of these planets rang a bell to me. But I had a clue what Jason was up to. "I will help. I will leave Astronia and find the Trimagi Orbs." Jason smiled like a little kid. "Thanks, Heavens. But I wish to join you." The surprise left me stunned. "You and me?" The Descendant of Heaven smiled as if he was going to get food, not a legendary artifact. "You are weak to fire, remember. I will accompany you since I can support you in battle. And also... I want to end this chapter. But I suggest that we go to Aurubion first since Solarus can detect sources of fire. If he gets a Trimagi Orb, especially the fire one, we won`t be strong enough to defeat him. I told the other Great Astralians to protect Astronia in case Helios creatures show up. So, are we going?" It was as if somebody drove over me with a car. Go to a golden planet, find a fiery artifact, stop a sun God from getting magic powers, all the while while helping Larry and Melvin. This sounded straight out awesome. "We are going, Windy Boy." Chapter 14: The Power of the Earthen Warrior POV: Larry We did take our sweet time, but eventually, we got to the spirukian capital, to watch it getting ripped to shreds. Great. Melvin and I were standing around one mile away from the city and saw the giant serpent. It destroyed buildings, resulting into rocks and wood parts flying around. People were screaming, but since none of those screams went silent, nobody seemed to have been killed. Must be great being untouchable... "So..." I turned to Melvin. "You have any pointers on killing a creature which can`t be touched at all?" Melvin didn`t appear too pleased. Unfortunately, I found myself desperate, but I knew Melvin somehow managed to repulse it, otherwise we`d both be dead. "Well..." Melvin started... "Didn`t Peter mention we need powers to defeat it?" "Yeah, he did..." And then a light opened in my head. I just somehow needed to call to my hydrokinetic powers. And I better make this quick, because that thing might kill people if I don`t. I concentrated until I felt the grip of my sword in my hands, whirled it around to get the familiar feeling and stormed into the city, Melvin running afterwards. We rushed through the gate, the gatekeepers making no attempt of stopping us, hiding in two stone towers. I could see people floating around to save their lives (I still don`t get how ghostlike people can be killed), but anyhow, we concluded that we should get to the creature. Melvin suddenly stopped and pointed: "That way." I turned to him and said: "I would have totally not noticed, with all the flying rocks and body parts. Let`s kill that thing." I wonder what the Spirukians were thinking, seeing two guys with strange weapons and non-ghost bodies approach a monster and say: "Creature of the Earth!" The serpent hissed at us in utmost disgust and attacked. So much for a first impression... It charged at us and I jumped to the side. If only I could remember that trick I did with that rock back at the ship, maybe it would work with the serpent. Melvin meanwhile intercepted the charge attack with a punch, which was either reckless or brave, but Melvin continued holding his own. I remained crouched and snuck around, looking for a good position to strike at. "Larry, what are you doing?" he shouted. "I am thinking of something. Keep it busy." I replied. "Don`t you dare getting K.O`d!" Melvin scowled. I suddenly felt a surge of energy in my blade. I screamed: "Melvin! HERE!" Thanks to the zodiacs, he knew what I meant. He ran at me and jumped to me and I let loose... POV: Melvin Thinking back, Larry`s trick was impressive. After I had leapt to the side, he swung his sword and a blue shockwave appeared before him and hit the serpent with full force. I would have predicted that it was headless and dead afterwards, but no! It was injured, but still alive. Was this thing immortal? It suddenly started to inhale air and all Spirukians fled in fear. Did it have fire breath or something? Even better: it had Acid Breath. A shower of acid was about to engulf me and Larry and reduce us to skeletal beings. I was so terrified that I rose my arms in an ''I give up ''gesture. Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions